Layers
by NightWhisper184
Summary: She's spent so long with her walls of protection surrounding her heart that she doesn't know how to live without them anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever! So, read it and tell me what you think! I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Raven stirred in her bed, fighting in vain to stay asleep. Finally, she admitted to herself that she had lost the battle, and slowly got out of bed. Pulling her diary out from her secret hiding place, she started writing about yesterday's battle with Gyzmo and his new battle robot. The reason for her restless night's sleep came rushing back to the front of her mind.

_The others were nowhere in sight. She had Gyzmo all to herself. He laughed his annoying, high-pitched laugh, and blew a rude raspberry at her. "Ha Ha! Why don't you just go home to your fat mommies, and accept that I control this city now? With the help of my new toy over there, I'm so gonna take you snot-nosed freaks down!" Raven rolled her eyes underneath her hood. "You are a seriously messed up kid," she muttered under her breath. Uttering her manta, she sent a wave of black energy crashing toward him, and watched as it hit him smack in the face, knocking him off the rock he was standing on. She smirked slightly. Suddenly, she felt something hit her from behind, and was sent crashing head first into the hard pavement. She groaned quietly, and then looked up at what had hit her. It was another robot of Gyzmo's! How did he have another one, when they thought they had destroyed all his little toys? The robot lifted its foot and went to stomp on her. Raven didn't have enough time to use her powers even if she wasn't still too weak from fighting all the other ones since morning. All she could do was watch as it came crashing on her, and brace herself for the impact. Out of nowhere came Beast Boy. "Stay away from her, you big piece of junk," he yelled to the robot. Morphing into a cheetah, he raced over to Raven and snatched her up in his mouth just in time. The robot's foot came crashing down where she had been laying mere seconds ago. After laying her gently down a safe distance away, he then turned back to Gyzmo, who had finally gotten up from his introduction to the pavement, compliments of Raven. She lifted her head and watched in slight shock as Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans made quick work of the villain and his robot. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head, as they were putting Gyzmo into the police car. The robot was nothing more than a heap of metal parts on the ground by now. "You're gonna regret this, you snotty nosed brats!" The short villain yelled as the four Titans shoved him in and shut the door. "Speaking of brats," Beast Boy muttered. Robin promptly dusted his hands off and proclaimed it a job well done for everyone. Starfire then saw Raven sitting on the ground, and rushed over to her. "Friend Raven! Are you injured?" Suddenly, everyone was looking at Raven. "Uhh, I'm fine. He just hit me in the head a little," she muttered self-consciously. Cyborg checked her head out with his scanners for a minuet, and said that she needed to rest the remainder of the day. Raven glared at everyone. "I said I'm fine. Now can we go? Or do you plan to sit here all day? Because I don't," she said with an edge in her voice that left no room for argument._

Raven shook her head, as her mind slowly came back from remembering. She still couldn't figure out why she hadn't seen that attack coming. And then there was Beast Boy's reaction to her being hit and almost squashed. Putting the matter out of her mind, she finished writing in her diary for the day, and put on her cloak. Walking into the kitchen part of the Ops room, she started making herself some tea.

"Mmmhmm," she breathed, "Just what I need after a restless night."

Grateful that no one else ever got up this early, she walked over to the couch and went to sit down to read the book she had left on the coffee table the other day. Just as she was sitting down, she heard the loudest snore she had ever heard.

Sighing, she looked down and spotted Beast Boy slumped back against the couch in front of the TV, with a controller in his hands. Raven narrowed her eyes and considered waking him up by slamming him into the wall. Then she looked closer and saw that his mouth was open slightly, drool hanging down his chin, and one little fang poking out.

She had the strangest urge to giggle, but quickly composed herself. Clearing her throat, the empath nudged the other Titan, seeing if he would wake up so she could drink her tea and read without feeling like she was watching him in his sleep.

She shivered at the horrifying thought. Should she just leave him there, hoping that he wouldn't wake up and find her there on the couch above him? Or use her powers to move him to his room?

As she was pondering the dilemma, Beast Boy murmured something in his sleep, and turned over on his side, letting go of the controller. Raven let out the breath she was holding as she watched him sink deeper into sleep. I bet he could sleep through an earthquake, she mused to herself.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's hand reached out and snagged the end of her cloak and pulled it over him like a blanket. She staggered slightly, trying not to fall over. Glaring down at the offending life-form that was her team mate, the girl was once again tempted to put him through the wall.

But something in his face softened Raven's insides as she remembered how he had saved her the previous day. All she could do was sigh and unclasp her cloak. As she laid the rest of it over him, the corners of her mouth twitched at the sight of the sleeping boy.

"Hmph. If anyone sees this, my reputation is ruined for good," she muttered to herself.

Raven then sat down on the other end of the U-shaped couch as far away from Beast Boy's slumbering form on the floor as she could, and started reading her book. When she took a sip of her tea, she found that it had grown cold while she was pondering what to do about the green changeling. The teenager just sighed and continued reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, as Raven was finishing her book, Beast Boy finally stirred. Opening his eyes sleepily, he yawned. After stretching like a cat and rubbing his hands over his face, he noticed Raven sitting on the couch above him without her usual cloak on.

"Oh hey Rae….wait.…Raven? Uhh, what are you doing here? And where's your cloak?" he asked, then suddenly noticed what was around his shoulders.

"Agh!" he screamed in terror. "I didn't mean to Rae! Please don't put me through the wall again! I had no idea you….your cloak…uh….I…I mean…eh heh," he stammered weakly.

Raven just sat there watching him over the top of her book, with her usual blank face. She finally raised an eyebrow and asked in her usual slightly husky voice, "Are you finished?" Beast Boy scratched his head for a minuet, thinking. "Umm…yea, I think so," he replied. "Good," she said, closing her book. She then grabbed her cloak, put it on, and whooshed out of the room.

All Beast Boy could do was blink, and watch her go. After spending a few minuets processing what had just happened, he asked out loud to the empty room, "Was it something I said?"

A few minuets later, the other Titans, except for Raven, came into the room. Cyborg immediately went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Beast Boy soon put the early morning incident out of his mind, and started complaining about Cy's use of bacon for breakfast.

"Man! You're a murderer! You know that right? What if I was killed while morphed as a pig? Would you eat me too?" Cyborg pretended to think about it. "Hmm, in a BLT or just bacon and eggs?" Beast Boy threw up his hands in defeat, while Robin and Cyborg busted out laughing.

Meanwhile, Starfire looked around the room for Raven, who was usually here every morning before everyone else anyway.

"Friends, where is Raven? Is she not usually already in the room of the living at this time?" Everyone stopped talking and just stared at Star. "Hey, you're right Star! I wonder where she is," Robin commented.

Beast Boy could feel his face getting warmer and hoped no one would notice. No such luck. Cyborg immediately saw him and started grinning.

"Aww, come on man! Don't tell me you had something to do with this," he accused the green changeling. "What? Me? It was her fault….err...I mean…I don't know what you're talking about," he said defensively.

Now everyone was looking at him in obvious disbelief. Beast Boy raised his hands in self defense. "I had nothing to do with this! She was in here, and then she left. That's all I know! Promise!"

Robin looked at Starfire. "Will you go check on her, please? Just to make sure BB didn't make her so mad she destroyed something again." Cyborg snickered.

Just then Raven herself walked in the door. There was a big silence. "Something wrong?" she asked dryly. Everyone shook their heads quickly.

"We were just wondering where you were, that's all," Robin assured her. Beast Boy found that he couldn't look Raven in the eyes. After waking up to find she had laid her cloak over him while he slept, he was kind of unsure how to act around her.

He was used to her yelling at him for making one of his totally hilarious jokes that she insists aren't funny at all. What he wasn't used to was her acting like she did this morning. It was kind of scary really.

While everyone else went back to doing what they did every morning at the Tower, Beast Boy caught sight of Raven's cloak. He frowned. Was it just his imagination, or did it seem a lighter shade of blue than usual? He shook his head and told himself he was just seeing things.

Turning back to Cyborg to continue their friendly argument, he resolved to treat Raven the way he always treated her. With hilarious jokes and totally awesome pranks. If she sent him through a wall, then at least he would know that things were back to normal with her.

(Later)

Raven kept trying to forget about what had happened that morning_. _After all, I did owe him. All I did was not put him through the wall like I usually would…and give him my cloak to snuggle up with….agh! All this arguing with herself was giving her a headache.

She shook her head firmly and decided that it was time for some meditation. After grabbing another cup of tea, she set off for the roof. Right before she was about to turn the handle of the door leading to the roof, she heard a familiar voice yell, "Wait!"

Raven gritted her teeth then slowly turned around to face Beast Boy. "What?" she snapped. He scratched his head nervously. "Umm…'bout this morning…," he started to say. "Forget it. It's over, and it won't happen again," she cut in, an edge in her voice.

He bobbed his head quickly. "Yea. I mean no! I mean… Whatever you say Rae...er...ven," he stammered. His face felt like it was on fire. She nodded coldly, then continued up to the roof. Beast Boy let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Well, that went better than I expected," he said grinning, "At least I wasn't thrown through the wall again heh."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to Shadowpool95 for your review! And i didnt really like this chapter as much as the first 2, but it had to be put in there to explain Raven's point of view. Next chapter coming soon! I also plan on doing a short Raven/Starfire sisterly chapter soon.

* * *

"Azarath…Mentrion…Zenthos…Azarath…Mentrion…Zenthos…Azarath… AGH! Concentrate Raven."

On the roof, Raven sat trying to meditate, but not quit managing it this morning. "Why, that immature little grass stain! He just doesn't know when to leave things alone!" She growled quietly.

After about an hour of trying to concentrate, and only able to replay in her mind the sight of Beast Boy curled up on the floor with her cloak, she decided that she wasn't going to be able to meditate right now.

She sighed. What's wrong with me? She asked herself silently. Why can't I get that annoying life-form of a team mate out of my mind? Since when had he gone from the little grass stain and jokester of the group to her best friend, and maybe even something more?

No! she shouted in her head. Defiantly NOT something more. A light bulb exploded down in the Ops room, and Starfire screamed in horror as glass rained down in the Love Pudding she was secretly making for Robin.

After Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken that trip through her mind, her and Beast Boy had grown slightly closer. They no longer yelled at each other all the time, and they were more comfortable around each other. They…understood each other.

When Malachir had deceived Raven into believing he was in love with her, and it turned out he was just trying to get her to release him from his prison, it had been Beast Boy who came to her and comforted her. He told her that even though she might think she was alone, she wasn't. That her friends would always be there for her. That HE would be there for her.

But when Terra came into the picture, Beast Boy had pretty much ignored Raven. He didn't tell her a single joke the whole time he and Terra were going out. It was like she hadn't even existed. But it wasn't his fault.

Terra was everything Raven wasn't, so she didn't hold that against him. After Terra sacrificed herself to save the team from a volcano, Beast Boy had been so depressed, he wouldn't even come out of his room, much less make a joke.

Now, Raven felt like her and the green changeling had a close bond. She would never admit it in a million years, but he was her best friend. Whenever she became too dark, he was there to bring her back into the light. They balanced each other out.

After defeating her father, Trigon, Raven was now free to express herself a little more. Not to the extent of Starfire, but she didn't have to be as withdrawn as she been when she first joined the Titans.

It was just hard, changing one's entire outlook on life. She still felt guilty about causing so much destruction, but it didn't crush her anymore. It was freeing to know that she had gone through Hell, and come out on the other side.

Suddenly, the roof door banged open, causing her to loose her focus and crash to the ground hard. She stood up slowly rubbing her lower back, and turned around to glare at whoever had interrupted her. Starfire stood there, apparently back from the "mall of shopping". Her strong arms were currently full of shopping bags.

"Oh! Friend Raven, I did not mean to cause you harm. I beg your forgiveness. I merely wished to share with you the pleasure I feel in looking through the clothes I bought from the mall of shopping!" She smiled, her eyes alight with joy.

Why is Starfire the way she is? Raven thought to herself. What makes her take so much joy out of life? She shook her head, and made herself tune in to what Starfire was saying to her.

"That's alright Star. I'm fine. And oh, well…sure, I guess I could look through your new clothes with you," Raven said, unable to spoil her friend's fun even if it meant torturing herself. "Oh joyous news! Let us commence the looking through of the clothes together, Friend Raven!" Starfire replied, jumping into the air in delight. I know I'm going to regret this, Raven thought to herself as she followed her enthusiastic friend down to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy couldn't sleep. He kept having nightmares about Terra, when she sacrificed herself to save everyone from the volcano. Her body had been transformed to stone, the one thing she was supposed to have control over.

Her own powers betrayed her. He kept seeing her face, the stone creeping up to her beautiful golden hair. One single tear had leaked out before she was turned completely and irrevocably to stone.

Staring up at the ceiling, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep right now. Not with his thoughts running rampant around in his head like they were. Hmm. Maybe a snack will help me sleep, he thought groggily.

Padding softly into the Ops room, he turned towards the fridge without bothering to turn the lights on. He could see well enough thanks to his animal DNA. The green changeling rummaged in the refrigerator to a few minuets, looking for some chips to eat. Then it hit him. Dude, he groaned to himself. Chips are in the cabinet, NOT the fridge.

He didn't function well with lack of sleep. He could practically hear Raven sarcastically saying that he didn't function well even WITH sleep. Shut up, he mumbled sleepily to the fictional Raven in his mind.

He finally found what he was looking for, then spotted the TV sitting there looking very inviting. Hmm. Maybe a few minuets of Ace Racer wouldn't hurt, he mused. He walked over to the huge green, U-shaped couch and plopped down with the bag of chips in his lap. After picking up the controller and booting up the Game System, he settled down for some serious gamming time.

He was so into the game that he didn't hear someone come in the doors. Raven looked over at Beast Boy in slight amusement. Using the TV's light and moving as quietly as possible, she started making herself some tea.

She didn't know why she was trying to keep quiet. She just thought it was kind of cute, him slouched down on the couch, totally absorbed by that monstrosity they called a game. At least until he ruined it.

"YES!" he suddenly yelled out, startlingly her enough to make her drop her tea. She jumped back, not quit managing to keep the contents from splashing her. Beast Boy heard the small crash, and turned around.

"Rae! What...err...what are you doing here?" he asked her. She glared back at him in the semi-darkness. "Being scared half to death, apparently," she replied sarcastically. He just grinned at her, that annoyingly cute little fang poking out, then jumped up and ran over to help her clean up. Grabbing a nearby dishtowel, he started wiping up the mess the spilled tea had made.

He looked up to find her staring at him with an odd look on her face. "What?" he asked. She jumped, brought out of her thoughts. "Nothing, I was just thinking, that's all," she replied in her husky monotone. Picking up another dishtowel, she proceeded to wipe the tea off her legs.

He grinned again, and said, "About me? Come on Rae, you know you can't resist me! It's these ears. No lady can resist the power of my pointy, green ears." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I think I'm over the influence of your elf ears," she replied dryly. He winked at her. "Of course Rae. Whatever you say." He stood up, having finished wiping up the tea in the floor, and found himself nose to nose with Raven.

They both jumped back, blushing furiously. Raven quickly pulled her hood up, so that her flaming cheeks couldn't be seen. When she looked back up, Beast Boy was staring at her, a small frown on his face.

"What?" she snapped half-heartedly. He reached out his hand hesitantly, and pushed her hood back down, and she stiffened slightly. "You don't have to hide from me, Rae," he whispered softly. They stared at one another, neither one blinking. Surprisingly, Raven was the first to look away.

"I'm not hiding from anyone," she replied, her voice carefully free of any pesky emotions. He just smiled at her, a sad look in his eyes. Beast Boy then shook his head and walked past her slowly, heading back to his room. She stared at his back, unable to say a word.

For a minuet, she had thought he was going to kiss her. If she was being truthful with herself, she would say that she had hoped that he would, and was slightly disappointed that he hadn't.

But that could never happen. Not unless she wanted something bad to happen. Nothing could come of this. No emotion, she reminded herself. No emotion...

* * *

Ohhh! An almost kiss! What do you think will happen next? You might be surprised. Hopefully it won't be to cliché heh.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys. Honestly didnt think i would get too many.)

Special thanks to The Cretin- hehe ill try, i really dont think the readers would like it if i was feed to the minotaur and nice point on bringing up the chron setting. i havent seen all the episodes in a while, so its gonna be hard, but im doing alot of research, so maybe it wont end up a total disaster lol.

Brenden C- thanks ^_^ im working on chapter 7 now heh

chocolate luver25- btw love ur name lol. and thanks. im trying to imaging them as if it were an episode on the tv series, but evolving as well. They cant stay the same the whole time, but not to far off u know?

yose 135-thanks! im gonna try to update every other day. ive had most of this writen like a week ago, just doing some touch ups mostly for the first 5 chapters. Already working on 7 now.

aaliyah- very original name btw. and thanks for review

shadowpool95- yep, ive been working hard to get the chapters in quickly. hope u like the next few as much as the first lol

* * *

The next morning, Raven woke up with a killer headache. She had been tossing and turning all night, dreaming about Malchior. He had acted like he had loved her, like he understood her. No one else had made her feel so special, so cared for, so….not creepy.

She sighed, and threw the purple, silk covers off her. Rummaging through her closet for a minuet, she finally found her spare cloak. Beast Boy had spilled soy milk on her other one a few days earlier, and she hadn't had the time to wash it yet. She quickly put it on, and strolled out the door, intent on fixing a soothing cup of herbal tea.

As she was making her way down the hallway, something slammed into her, sending her crashing to the ground. When she opened her eyes, Beast Boy was sitting on the floor, across from her, rubbing his head. He finally looked at what he had crashed into, and his mouth came open slightly but nothing came out except a small squeak.

He then quickly jumped up and started pulling her up from the floor. Raven didn't say a word, just let him help her up, then stood there staring at him. If possible, Beast Boy's complexion turned a little greener than usual as he stood there staring back at her.

She couldn't help it, her mouth twitched slightly at his terrified look. Was she really that scary? She mused to herself. "Relax Beast Boy, I'm not going attack you or anything," she snapped, trying to keep her reputation intact. A slow smile spread across his face. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing Rae. Nothing at all. Umm...well sorry for smacking into you. Gotta go, bye!" he ran back down the hall. Raven rolled her eyes at her fellow Titan's strange behavior, and continued on to the Ops room for her tea.

Beast Boy ran back to his room and slammed the door shut. Slumping to the floor with his back against the door, he couldn't get the image of Raven's mouth out of his mind. He had almost made her smile! Why that was so important, he didn't know, and refused to dwell on the matter.

Hmm. Who knew she had such pretty lips? No! Bad Beast Boy! Raven is off-limits. Do you WANT to get sent to another dimension? He asked himself.

He got up suddenly and riffled through some stacks of clothes. "Aha!" he yelled out triumphantly and held up a small, battered notebook like it was the Declaration of Independence. He searched for a few more minuets for a pencil. Once he had everything he needed, he started scribbling in the old notebook.

(Later)

Cyborg was getting bored. Thanks to Raven helping him, his new car was almost finished. That left video games, but he didn't want to play against the game because it was too easy to beat it. After thinking it over, he went to find Robin.

He met Robin in the hallway and asked him if he wanted to play Zombie Slayer X-Treme with him. "Sorry Cy, but I can't right now. It's time for my run," Robin replied before jogging off. Blast Robin with his daily exercises.

Hmm. Maybe Beast Boy would be finished with whatever he had rushed in to his room to do. He headed toward Beast Boy's room, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Beast Boy yelled out. "Dude it's me Cy! Wanna play some Zombie Slayer X-Treme with me?" Cyborg replied.

"Umm…sure! Just gimmie a sec will ya?" Beast Boy yelled back kind of nervously. Cy just huffed a little, impatient to start already. Finally, after what seemed like years, but was really only a couple of minuets, Beast Boy came out from his room.

He rubbed his hands together. "Alright! Let's do this. Dude, I can't wait till you're begging and pleading for me to go easy on you," he grinned wickedly. Cyborg just rolled his eyes and smirked a little.

"BB, the only one that's gonna be begging and pleading is you, man," he retorted. His green friend decided to ignore that comment, in favor of running to the TV and grabbing the first controller. Cyborg finally came running into the room, growling about an unfair heads start.

Beast Boy just grinned impishly. Everyone knew that the first person to the TV got the best controller. It had been a while since Beast Boy had gotten it, since Cyborg usually managed to stop him from getting there first.

They heard a sigh coming from the window, and when they turned to see who it was, Raven was sitting there in the new window seat Robin had installed, glaring at them for interrupting her.

"Oh, sorry Rae. Didn't see you there," Beast Boy said still grinning. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading. The two boys started booting up the GameStation, intent on exacting revenge on one another.

* * *

Thanks to Greyshield for word change!


	6. Chapter 6

An outburst from Beast Boy startled her from her reading. "Dude! No no no no no! You must have been cheating!" Beast Boy yelled out after being beaten for the twentieth time in a row. "No one could pull something like that off, not once but twice!" He jumped up to stand on the couch and point an accusing finger at his half robotic friend.

Cyborg smirked at him and replied, "Man, unlike SOME people, I don't need to cheat to win. I got skills dude, and I ain't afraid to use 'em!" He then started doing his victory dance around the living room, with Beast Boy still glaring at him.

That's when he noticed Raven sitting there glaring at him from the window seat again. "Err…hey Raven, didn't notice you there heh," he said sheepishly. She raised her eyebrow and replied, her voice carefully free of emotion, "I've been here all morning Cyborg. Even Beast Boy saw me when you two came in."

Beast Boy smirked at Cyborg's embarrassed look. Then he caught on to what she had said. "Hey! What do you mean EVEN Beast Boy?" She was saved from having to reply though.

Just then Robin burst through the doors, back from his daily run, and jogged to the refrigerator. He rummaged around for a minuet, before Raven sighed and said dryly, "Top shelf, left side, behind Beast Boy's tofu." Robin pulled out a bottle of water triumphantly, and nodded gratefully to his violet haired team mate.

He asked the others where Starfire was, and Cyborg replied that she was out in town getting groceries since it was her turn for the week. The others visibly paled at that, well except for Raven since she's already really pale.

Everybody knew that Starfire and food was never a good combination. She was more likely to buy enough mustard to last her five years, and yet forget the milk. Raven soon tuned everything out and went back to her reading.

After lunch, Cyborg announced that he was going back to the garage. "Ya'll know where I'm at if you need me," he yelled over his shoulder. Robin left soon afterward, saying something about evidence for a new case he was working on. All of a sudden it was just Raven and Beast Boy. She continued reading, hoping he would just leave her alone for once.

All she heard was silence. Cautiously lifting her eyes, she looked round for Beast Boy, but he didn't appear to be in the room. Shrugging to herself, she turned back to her book, and would have let out a scream if she wasn't good at hiding her emotions, for a VERY familiar green face had suddenly appeared directly in front of her. He grinned, pleased with the effect.

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing?" she asked him acidly after she had calmed down enough to speak. His hand reached out and plucked the book from her hands so quickly she could only blink. "Come on Rae. You've been reading all morning! It's time to do something fun for once," he replied.

She growled at him and attempted to snatch the book back, but he held it out away from her reach. It never occurred to her to simply use her powers to get her book back and make him pay for taking it in the first place.

"Reading IS fun, to me at least," she snapped. Waving his finger in front of her face, he shook his head, a mock sad look on his face. "Tsk tsk Rae. It's time for you to do stuff besides reading all day," he said, saying the word 'reading' like it was a bad word. The green Titan thought about what they could do.

"Hey I know the perfect thing!" he said suddenly. "Let's play some video games!" The dark girl stared at him. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a fluffy green kitten and playfully batted her nose. Raven's mouth twitched ever so slightly. Encouraged by that almost smile, he cinched the deal by giving her The Face. NO ONE can resist The Face. Not even unemotional Raven.

Raven thought for a minuet. Maybe…JUST maybe….it wouldn't hurt to play a FEW games. And it would take her mind off a certain deceiving dragon. She allowed a small smile that was gone in a flash, to grace her face. "Alright Beast Boy. What game do you want to play?"

He whined, not expecting her to agree so easily."Oh come on Rae! Just one game!...wait…did you just…YES! Alriiiiiiiight!" He quickly set up the game before she could change her mind. Man, could this day get any better? He thought to himself.

Before she knew it, they were deep in the game, shooting zombies and trying not to get killed themselves. Beast Boy glanced over at his team mate in awe. She was good! All that time listening to him and Cyborg must have paid off, he thought smirking slightly.

An explosion sound from the TV drew his attention back to the game. WHAT? Raven was in the lead with 1,002,545,123 points while he only had 1,000,215,151 points. She noticed the look on his face and grinned at him quickly before killing his character with another grenade.

"Oh it's on now!" he yelled. She laughed out loud (!) and just continued fighting. They didn't even notice when Robin and the others came in and saw them sitting there playing. Cyborg looked like he was going to pass out at the sight of Raven playing video games, and winning at that! He braced himself for the sky to start falling on them at any moment.

Starfire couldn't contain a squeal of joy though, as she had been hoping for Raven and Beast Boy to bond. Unfortunately, the two Titans in mind heard her and looked up to find themselves the center of attention.

"Uhh…hey everybody," Beast Boy said grinning, while Raven pulled her hood up to hide her blush and quickly glided out of the room. Robin just stared at him. "Who was that and what did you do with Raven?" Cyborg asked suspiciously, finally coming out of his daze. He wouldn't put it past the little elf to do something to Raven. It was the only explanation for her frightening change of attitude towards video games.

Beast Boy just shrugged. "I asked her to play some video games with me and she said yes, and that's when ya'll came in. I have to admit, she's good heh heh. She beat me almost every time." Cyborg smirked at him unable to stop himself from teasing his green friend. "Well dude that ain't saying much, I gotta tell yah." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at that and said simply, "Dude, she blew your high score out of the water." And with that he left the room.

There was a stunned silence in the room after he left. Cyborg's eye twitched as his robotic brain frantically tried to calculate that outrageous outcome. Robin left to train some more in the gym, while Starfire floated down the hallway to have a much needed "girl talk" with Raven. The half robotic Titan actually felt sorry for Raven at that moment. But that soon changed once he saw that Beast Boy was telling the truth.

After a few minuets, Cyborg slowly walked over to the TV and checked the high scores. And there was Raven at the top with 1,545,942,875 points. Eleven thousand points higher than his own high score below hers. It had taken him weeks of practically nonstop playing to get that score!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! The Raven/Starfire sisterly chapter I promised :)

* * *

Raven didn't know what had gotten into her. One minuet she was reading peacefully, the next she was laughing with Beast Boy and playing video games! She reached the safety of her room and darted in. Groaning at her lapse in good judgment, she threw herself facedown on her bed, arms splayed out to the sides. She would never be able to live this down.

But, she admitted to herself, I did have fun. Who knew that doing a simple thing like playing video games with Beast Boy would give her so much….joy. She could scarcely comprehend what she was feeling. It was like her insides had turned all bubbly. I don't do bubbly, she reminded herself. And yet, it made her warm all over just thinking about HIM. She groaned again.

What is wrong with me? She thought. He's nothing more than my team mate. That's all he can be. It's not like he would ever like me more than a friend anyway. I'm nothing like Terra. I can't compete with any girl that Beast Boy would ever like.

Not to mention my powers would possibly hurt him or someone else. And she couldn't let that happen. Especially not to him. Not after everything he had done for her. Making her smile, when the others accepted her dark personality. Always trying to include her when the others had long since stopped asking. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. No one understood her like he did.

Sighing, she turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. This has to stop. I must have control. No emotions Raven. No emotions. Just be calm, unfeeling, and distant. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing down and brought her racing mind to order. Breath. Just breath.

A sudden knock on her door caused her to sit up so quickly, she got a crick in her neck. Her books flew off the shelves, but she got herself under control in time before her powers could act up any more.

Whoever had the nerve to interrupt her had better have a good reason. If it was Beast Boy, well… she wouldn't be held accountable for anything she might do. The others would understand when they found his body floating in the ocean.

"Who is it?" she called out still slightly annoyed. Her heart sank when Starfire called back to her. "Friend Raven, I have come to have a 'Girl Talk' with you. May I come in?" The alien princess asked innocently unaware of her friend's horror at the mention of girl talk.

Star's version of girl talk was them both telling all their secrets and giggling over the boys they thought cute. Needless to say, Raven avoided it like the plague. She much preferred it when they simply meditated together once a week.

Still, the dark teenager knew that her friend wouldn't stop until they had their 'girl talk'. Ever since they had switched bodies and learned so much about each other, they had grown closer. They made it a priority to meditate together at least once a week, and, as much as Raven dreaded it, have girl talks.

"Friend Raven? May I enter so we can commence with the talk?" Raven sighed. She didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, but she really wasn't in the mood for talking right now. Oh well, she might as well get it over with as soon as possible. Using her powers, she unlocked her door and allowed Starfire to enter. The bubbly teenager practically bounced over to Raven's bed and sat down with her legs crossed Indian style.

"Friend Raven, I noticed you were playing the game of videos with Beast Boy. I find this most unusual. You do not normally partake in the virtual kicking of the butt. May I ask, what happened that you would change your views of this activity the boys enjoy so much?"

Taking a deep breath, the other girl tried to think of what to say. She herself honestly didn't know what had gotten into her. So, she decided to tell Starfire exactly that. Maybe if she let it all out, Starfire would be satisfied and leave her to her misery alone. Well, one could hope…

"I don't know what came over me Star. I honestly didn't mean to start playing video games with that little grass stain. He just looked so pitiful, not having anyone to play against him soooo…. I just volunteered. But…well…I kind of had... well, fun…" she trailed off, unsure what to say next. It was actually kind of a relief to get this off her chest. She had been holding so much in, that it felt like she would explode if she didn't let SOMETHING out.

Starfire looked at her friend in joy. She knew that Raven didn't often let herself have fun, fearing it would lead to loss of control over her powers. But it seemed that Beast Boy had finally managed to get her to experience some of the joy he took from the game of videos. She was happy that Raven had fun with Beast Boy.

"Friend Raven, did you lose control when you were playing the game of videos with Beast Boy?" she asked pointedly. Maybe if she could make Raven see that having fun didn't always mean a loss of control, then she would be open to experiencing it some more.

The dark Titan looked thoughtful for a moment. She thought back, trying to remember if anything had exploded, if her powers had leaked out while she was distracted. When she couldn't find any evidence of her losing control of her powers, she was stunned. Why didn't I lose control? She thought to herself. I was FEELING. I was having fun. I wasn't paying attention like I should, something should have happened. So why didn't it?

Starfire left her friend sitting there thinking over this new development. She hoped that this would help her friend to realize that feeling isn't a bad thing. That, in fact, it could be a very GOOD thing. As she was gliding out the door, the other girl suddenly spoke up from the bed.

"Thank you Star. You have given me much to think about. You're a great friend." Raven said softly. Star looked back at her and smiled her understanding. Raven was like the sister Blackfire never was to her. Leaving the girl alone with her thoughts, Star went to find Robin. She was missing him already.

It felt like she hadn't seen him in years, even though she knew it was only moments. Lately, it felt like every time he was away from her, the sun had set on her world. He completed her. She knew what she was feeling, but was worried that he might not feel the same way toward her.

* * *

Alrighty, so how am i doin so far? better, worse, or bout the same? i love readin what yall think so dont hold back with your reviews ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Well, after agonizing over this chapter, i think it's finally ready. Hopefully, it's not a total disaster. Well, enjoy! :)

* * *

Beast Boy woke up the nest morning feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time. His dream came back to him, causing him to sit up so fast in his bed, that he hit his head on the top bunk. Dude, why did I have to get a bunk bed? He grumbled to himself, and rubbed his now very sore head.

Ouch. Looks like I'm gonna have a knot there now. Another thing for Raven to make fun of me with. Hmm. Raven. If only his dream had been real. It's not like the real Raven would EVER play video games with him. Yea, it must have just been something he ate. Oh well, might as well get up now. After rummaging through some stacks of clothes he kept on the floor, he finally found a clean, er..clean enough, shirt.

"Oh hey Silkie! I haven't seen you in a while," he said to the silkworm. It had been trapped under a pile of clothes for days, and now it was HUNGRY. The first thing it saw after gaining its freedom, was a very tasty looking green hand. CHOMP.

"OW! Hey what was that for buddy? Hmph. You must have been really hungry I guess," he muttered to the innocent looking silkworm. After shooting a final glare at Silkie, he put his new shirt on and went to get something to eat.

Stumbling sleepily into the kitchen, he met Cyborg there, already hard at work making breakfast. "Hey dude. I had the weirdest dream last night-"he started to say, but his friend cut him off. "I'm still mad at you for letting Raven beat my high score, so I'm not talking to you right now. Did you know I worked on that score for weeks?"

But Beast Boy didn't hear anything after the part about Raven playing video games. "Wait. That was real? It wasn't a dream?" he asked, a dazed look on his face. Seeing this, his friend chuckled and decided to go easy on the grass stain. Deep in thought, Beast Boy absently started some water to boiling and got out a cup for Raven's tea.

"Yea man. It was real. I still can't believe it though. I wonder just HOW you convinced Raven to play with you?" Cyborg asked, a sly look on his face. It didn't escape his notice that the other Titan was making the girl in question some tea. Beast Boy made a rude face at him, and was about to reply when Raven walked into the room, a book in front of her face as usual.

"Hey Rae! How did you sleep last night?" Beast Boy blurted out without thinking. His face got warm as the half robotic Titan burst out laughing. Raven looked up from her book, just now noticing him. "Oh…hi Beast Boy. I slept just fine, not that its any of your business. And don't call me Rae," she replied as she went to get a cup down to make her some tea.

"I started your water to boiling, and got a cup out for you," Beast Boy said, rubbing his arm self-consciously. She paused, then gave him an odd look before replying. "Thank you." He shrugged. "No problem Rae." Rolling her eyes, she gave up trying to make him stop calling her Rae.

She didn't really mind the name, but she did mind what it implied. Nicknames meant that two people were close. Acquaintances didn't have nicknames for each other. Only really good friends did. It made her uncomfortable, him publicly announcing that they knew each other well enough to have little names for one another.

Beast Boy couldn't seem to stop staring at her. After experiencing that other side of Raven, he was longing to see more. He wanted her to laugh again, to get that sparkle in her eye. She seemed to have left behind all her troubles, in favor of a lighter, more open side of her. She has many layers beneath that hard shell she projects to everyone, he thought suddenly.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy and noticed him staring at her with the strangest look on his face. "Just what are you looking at?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He jumped, brought out of his thoughts, and tripped over his own feet, falling backwards on his bottom.

She couldn't help it. A small smile sneaked its way onto her face at his antics before she could take it back, and he saw it. Grinning back at her like a fool, he had never felt happier. Why does something as small as a smile from Raven make me feel like this? he asked himself silently. So…so alive? So complete?

Watching the two lovebirds, Cyborg grinned. Dude, they have it bad for one another. They just won't admit it! A sly looked crossed his face once more as a plan to get the two opposites together formed in his mind. Now, all that was left was to get Robin and Star on board…..

Just then, as if summoned from his thoughts, the two Titans in mind came through the automatic doors, holding hands. Raven raised an eyebrow at the sight of them, while Beast Boy and Cyborg sniggered at Robin and Starfire. Blushing, they snatched their own hands back quickly. Star whispered something to Robin, and his face turned even redder, but he nodded.

The 'fearless leader' cleared his throat. Facing off against five Slade's was a breeze compared to this, he thought to himself. "Umm, guys? Me and Star have something to say." Before he could continue, Beast Boy held up his hands in mock horror.

"No dude! Don't tell me ya'll are tying the knot already!" Raven promptly smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head. Now he had two lumps on his skull. Oh well, at least now I matched, he thought grinning to himself.

Starfire was getting impatient to share the news. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Friends, I have glorious news! Robin and I have decided to commence the out of going together." The others stared at her, mentally translating her speech to recognizable English.

Raven was the first to understand, and nodded warmly (well as warmly as a nod from Raven can get) at her friend, genuinely happy for her. "That's great news Star. It's about time, too." Robin and Starfire both blushed even more, but grinned anyway. "We're going out to eat, so don't hold breakfast up for us. We'll be back in a few hours. There's a movie Star wants to watch at the theater," Robin explained to them before walking out with his new girlfriend.

Beast Boy fixed himself a tofu sandwich, while Cyborg had a 'healthy' meal of bacon, eggs, and toast. As usual, Raven's breakfast consisted of only herbal tea. Beast Boy had even left out some honey for her to put in her tea.

He's really being thoughtful, Raven thought to herself. She felt a small thrill at the thought that he might like her just a little. Squashing that train of thought before it could even form, she got up and went to the roof for her daily meditation.

Beast Boy stared after her, longing to have her beside him for even a few moments longer. Cyborg caught the look on his face, and smirked. "Dude, you're drooling, you know that right?" His green friend jerked, and wiped his mouth quickly, shooting a glare at the other Titan.

Cyborg rolled his human eye, unfazed. "Dude, ask her out already. If you don't, I can always do it for you," he said slyly knowing that Beast Boy would be terrified at the thought of Cyborg asking Raven on a date for him.

"Fine dude. You don't have to threaten me. I'm handsome, I've got these killer ears ladies just CAN'T resist, and my jokes are totally hilarious. Why wouldn't she want to go out with me?" Beast Boy puffed out his chest. His friend then proceeded to name all the reasons why Raven couldn't stand him.

That certainly deflated the green changeling. There's no point, he thought to himself, feeling miserable. Cyborg's right, Raven will never like me, much less go on a date with me. Why should I even bother? The other Titan noticed his crestfallen look, and decided to let up a little on him.

"Alright dude. You just got to remember what she doesn't like about you, and not do those things so you DON'T annoy her. Don't interrupt her meditation. Don't get all up in her face. And don't, don't, don't, don't, I repeat DON'T, try so hard BB. I have a feeling that if you just be yourself, and respect her personality, then she wont be able to keep her hands off you." Cyborg gasped for breath after saying all that without pausing to breath.

Beast Boy nodded his understanding, and, looking a littler greener than usual, started towards the roof. Cyborgs, watching him go, couldn't help but think that his little grass stain was finally growing up. He brushed away a fake tear.

* * *

Sooo? What do you think is going to happen? Will she agree to go on a date with him? Will she say no and crush his poor little green heart? Or will something else entirely happen? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Raven was levitating above the roof top, meditating. It helped to calm her and her emotions. It was essential to controlling her powers. And with all the feelings she was experiencing at the moment, she needed to meditate immediately.

She heard the roof door open, but kept her eyes closed, hoping that whoever it was would go away and leave her to her meditating. Hearing nothing more, she deduced that the person had used their common sense and left. An hour later, she opened her eyes and let her float slowly back down to the ground.

She turned and stumbled back in shock at the sight before her. Beast Boy was sitting there, trying to meditate. He cracked one eye open and saw her standing there, staring at him. He yelped in shock and fear (everyone knew that interrupting Rae during meditation was a VERY bad idea) and tried to get up so fast, that he tripped over his own feet again and fell over.

So much for getting on her good side, he thought to himself. He stood up more slowly this time and suddenly found something very interesting with his shoes.

"Umm hey Rae. I was just…curious about what you did while you meditated, so I decided to try it. Hope you don't mind, I'm really sorry if I was bothering you… " he trailed off still very nervous. When he looked back up, he was shocked to see that she didn't have that annoyed look on her face that she usually had around him.

Instead, she simply nodded at him, accepting his statement. "You weren't bothering me Beast Boy. And I'm glad you decided to try meditating for a reason other than trying to pull a prank on me," she added dryly. He grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. Well, he might as well ask her now while she was in a good mood.

"Sooo, um Raven? I was wondering if you would um…like to...well…that is…" he started nervously. He was interrupted, however, by the alarm going off. They looked at each other, then rushed down the stairs to the Ops room where Cyborg was waiting.

"What's the situation?" Raven asked calmly. Cyborg checked the computer again then turned back to them. "Robbery downtown. It seems our favorite criminal Gyzmo broke out of jail and decided to take a little trip to the jewelry store while he was at it."

The dark Titan thought for a minuet. "Do you think we can take him without Robin and Starfire?" she asked, not quite ready to interrupt her friend's first date. Cyborg nodded, understanding what she meant. "We should as long as we work together. If we have to, we can call them when we need them. And no goofing off," he added with a pointed glance at Beast Boy, who wasn't paying attention.

What rotten timing, he thought glumly to himself. Maybe it's a sign that I'm not supposed to ask Raven on a date. Maybe it's better this way. If she doesn't know what I was going to say, she can't send me to another dimension at least.

Raven noticed the absent look on the green Titan's face. She smacked the back of his head to make him pay attention. "Ow! What is this? Beat up on the green dude day?" he grumbled, effectively brought out of his thought. Cyborg smirked, then turned serious again. "Let's go. We can take the T-Car."

At this news, Beast Boy cheered up a little. "Oh! I call shot-gun!" He raced towards the door. Cyborg ran after him yelling for him to stay away from his 'baby'. Sighing, Raven phased through the floor to the garage, and got in the driver's seat.

The other two Titans finally got there, and saw her already there, ready to go. "Come on and get in. Gyzmo could already be getting away," she said in a calm monotone.

They glared at her, then Cyborg quickly slid in the passenger seat before Beast Boy could. Grumbling, he was left to the backseat. "Dude, why can't we just fly there? I can carry Cy," he asked, still annoyed at not getting shot-gun. Cyborg shivered at the thought of flying over the water, being carried by the little grass stain. "Man, you ain't getting me in the air if you're the one carrying me."

They took off through the underwater tunnel that allowed them to get from their island to the mainland. Cyborg used his system to download the computer's coordinates on Gyzmo so they could track him in the car. "Alright, he's two streets down. Take a left here, then stop at the Pizza Joint. He'll be around the corner, and we can sneak behind him and cut off his escape route."

Meanwhile, Raven was grimly anticipating a rematch with the rude villain. She would make him pay for attacking her. She whipped around a corner, anxious to get to the jewelry store already. Beast Boy was still sulking in the backseat, but soon turned serious, well as serious as he can get anyway.

They parked the car a safe distance away and got out to continue on foot. Cyborg had learned his lesson before. He wouldn't let his poor baby get scratched by that crazy kid. Raven glided over the building, so that she was above Gyzmo. It gave her the advantage of being able to drop heavy objects on his head without him noticing until it was too late.

Cyborg ran out on the street to distract the villain while Beast Boy approached from behind, ready to morph to a rhino and slam into Gyzmo. "Hey, Shorty. I think you should hand that nice lady her stuff back," Cyborg shouted.

Gyzmo looked up from stuffing valuable watches in a bag, and saw Cyborg there, cannon ready to fire. "Only one fart-breath Titan? Oh give me a break. I can take you with one hand tied behind my back," he yelled back and made a rude face.

Raven whispered her manta and the light pole became encased in black energy. Twisting it with her power, she slammed it into the short criminal, causing him to hit the side of the building painfully. "Teach you to slam ME into the ground," she muttered.

Gyzmo tried to get up, but was still too dazed. He sent torpedoes flying at Raven, but she encased them in black energy and crushed them. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and rammed into him, sending him flying once again. This time he hit the hard pavement. The cops came flying down the street, sirens on and lights blazing, and pulled to a stop in front of the jewelry store. "Put your hands up!" one of them called.

Cyborg picked Gyzmo up and handed him over to the cops. "Nice work Titans. Thank you." The deputy said, after cuffing the criminal and putting him in the back of the police car. "No problem," Cyborg replied.

Raven glided down from the roof, and Beast Boy came stumbling out from the side of the building, rubbing his head. "Dude's got a hard head," he mumbled. The half robotic Titan smirked at him. "Apparently not as hard as yours," he said.

They waved the cops off, then Raven used her powers to put the store back together as much as she could. "Ohhh, thank you young Titans," the old lady who owned the jewelry store called out from behind the counter where she had hid during the battle. Beast Boy handed her the brown bag Gyzmo had been shoving all the valuables into. "Happy to help," he grinned, and struck a heroic pose.

* * *

I know, i gotta work on my fight scenes. All you fans who like totally awesome fight scenes must be sooo disapointed! *dodges rotten veggies* plus, i know Cyborg usually drives the car, but I liked the thought of Raven driving them there this time. Anyhoo, hope yall liked it apart from that! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Well here it is! Thanks to all yall who reviewed! anyhoo, on with the story. Maybe it won't end up a total disaster :)

* * *

Back at the Tower, Cyborg was down in the garage, putting some touch ups on the T-Car. Suddenly remembering that Beast Boy had been asking her something before the alarm went off, Raven set out to find him to ask what he wanted. After searching the Ops room and not finding him, she decided to try the roof, since that was where they had been when the alarm went off.

That's where she found him, sitting there with his feet dangling off the edge, watching the sunset. He didn't acknowledge her when she came over to sit down next to him. So they sat there, neither saying a word, until the last traces of the sun left the sky.

It wasn't an awkward silence, just a comfortable one between friends. Neither felt the need to fill the silence with foolish words. Finally, he sighed, not turning around. "What were you asking me this morning?" she asked him calmly. A slight smile appeared on his face for a moment, but was gone before she could be sure. "Oh, it was nothing," he replied after a minuet. She raised an eyebrow, not quite accepting his statement, but let it go.

They spent the next hour or so talking about nothing really. Beast Boy learned that Raven's favorite color was not purple, black, or even blue like he had assumed it would be. It was, in fact, green.

She blushed slightly as she admitted this, and refused to look at him, finding a sudden interest in the night sky. At that information, he started grinning like a fool, but didn't comment, not wanting to ruin the moment. On the other hand, Raven learned that Beast Boy did in fact have a brain, and that he was very smart when he used it. Which wasn't very often, but she decided to ignore that little detail for now.

They were so lost in their conversation that they didn't notice when Robin and Starfire finally came home from their date. Cyborg came up to the roof to check on them at one point, but quickly left once he saw them laughing and talking together. It looked like they wouldn't need his interference to get together after all, he thought smugly to himself.

Cyborg spent the rest of the night trying to beat Raven's high score, but to no avail. He soon stomped off to sulk in his room by himself. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire stayed up late watching a scary movie on the TV, even though they had just come back from the theater. Robin sure wasn't complaining though, as Starfire was constantly burrowing her face into his shoulder at the scary parts.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, and couldn't help but smile. She was yawning, barely able to keep her eyes open. They had been talking for hours, even though it felt like mere seconds to the two. Hmm. This is even better than a date at the Pizza Joint, he thought to himself. He had learned more about Raven in this one night, than everyday combined since they became Titans.

"We should probably go on in," he said reluctantly. She nodded silently, understanding what he didn't say. She didn't want their time to end either. They slowly got up, Beast Boy holding out a hand for Raven. Together, they walked down to her room.

"Well, goodnight I guess," Beast Boy said, scratching his head self-consciously. She smiled slightly. "Goodnight Beast Boy." She hesitated a moment before going in though. Suddenly, she turned around and kissed his cheek. That done, she quickly walked in to her room, and the door slid shut behind her with a hiss. It all happened so fast, he didn't even have time to react.

After staring at the closed door for a few moments, Beast Boy slowly made his way to his own room, a goofy grin stretching from ear to ear on his face. He slumped down in his bed, and took his shoes and gloves off. Laying down, he couldn't help sighing in contentment. Even though he hadn't gotten his dream date with Raven, it had been a great night.

He had learned so much about Raven he hadn't known. It felt like he understood her more now. Beneath that hard exterior she projected to the world, was a normal girl, yearning to be accepted. Maybe even yearning to be loved. Well, one could always hope. He yawned.

Man, what time is it? He thought sleepily. Looking over at his clock, he was shocked to see that it was almost midnight. Well, I've got a big day tomorrow, he thought, smiling in the darkness. Something told him that nothing would ever be the same again.

That night, he dreamed of Terra for the last time. She would always hold a special place in his heart, but Raven claimed a much bigger part now.

* * *

THE END

Well, I know it's not the best ending, but my other ones were much worse. So, I decided that this would be an appropriate ending. Kind of a cliffhanger. Heh I know, I'm cruel. But hey, that's what your imagination is for! ;)


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Cyborg looked around the empty room. Ever since Robin and Starfire had started dating, the Tower had been much quieter. At least then, he had still had Beast Boy to play video games with though.

But now, Beast Boy and Raven were dating, much to everyone's surprise. Talk about opposites attracting. With both his best buds out with their girlfriends, there was no one to keep poor Cyborg company. So, Cyborg did the only thing someone in his situation could do.

He walked over to the computer and brought up the Titans East communications line. Bumblebee's face shows up on the screen. "Hey Bee," Cyborg starts, but the girl interrupts him.

"What's up Sparky?" The half robotic Titan glares at her. "Don't call me Sparky." Bumblebee just laughs, not fazed by his glare. The two Titans talk together for a few more minuets, then Cyborg finally cuts to the chase. "Sooo Bee, how would you feel about a party here at the Tower?"

* * *

This is really the end now. So, BB and Rae do wind up dating, and Cyborg tries to pull off a big Titans party without Robin finding out. What can go wrong? ;)


End file.
